


MONDAY 8:31

by orphan_account



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, basically me just writing my interpretation on scenes from episode five, the part where matteo does a bad and breaks up with sara through text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The screen seems to glare at him, as if it knows what’s coming, as if it knows what Matteo’s thinking.(aka my interpretation of clips 3 and 4 from 3x05)





	MONDAY 8:31

**MONDAY 8:31**

There are a million things racing through Matteo Florenzi’s mind as he pauses outside the doorway, staring down at his phone – at Sara’s contact page – letting Jonas walk on ahead into the classroom. The screen seems to glare at him, as if it knows what’s coming, as if it knows what Matteo’s thinking.

Matteo lets out a sigh. Okay.

His fingers tap rhythmically against the screen, and with each new letter, with each new word, Matteo feels himself slipping. Slipping into the crumbling dirt beneath him because he knows typing this message is him digging his own grave. Only he can’t seem to care about that right now.

He can’t seem to care about Sara and how this isn’t fair for her, how nothing in the relationship had ever been fair for her. Instead, in this moment, Matteo is completely short-sided; all he can seem to think about is getting out, and how right now he wants it more than anything, so much so that he’s willing to be a coward, willing to do it over text, willing to leave Sara with almost nothing of an explanation.

He knows it’s impulsive – stupid – selfish – but in Matteo’s mind it’s now or never and the latter isn’t a choice. He can’t keep living like this; lying – to Sara, to himself – because he’s been caught in a web and he can’t stay stuck for a moment longer. And so he hits send. Before he can overthink it, before he can rationalise it, before he can consider Sara’s part of the equation in it. It’s done.

Matteo walks into the classroom shoving his phone and his every thought relating to Sara into his pocket; he doesn’t need them right now. What he does need is the momentary freedom he feels, the weight off his shoulders. He needs to enjoy this, make the most of it because he’s sure it won’t last forever, that inevitably, it’ll all crash down once he sees Sara and he’ll feel awful as he should.

But until then Matteo allows himself to be happy, and he thinks of David because in Matteo’s dictionary the words are synonymous. David is what this is all for and, to some extent in Matteo’s mind that excuses being an asshole on his part.

 

**TUESDAY 11:44**

Sara slams Matteo’s locker shut and he flinches. He knew this was coming, just maybe not so soon.

“Are you serious?” Matteo can tell from the tone of her voice that this time Sara won’t be so forgiving of his bullshit, and to her defence, rightfully so. “A text.” There’s something of disbelief in her voice, and honestly, Matteo can’t fully comprehend the reality of his actions either.

A long list of curse words swirl through Matteo’s brain, because fuck, he had really screwed up beyond any hope for repair. Because Sara deserved so much more than a fucking text, but Matteo couldn’t see past himself when writing that message, couldn’t see this wasn’t just about him.

Matteo looks at Sara but can’t find any words to form an explanation for her. There is no explanation, only that he was thinking of himself. Matteo can’t even bring himself to say sorry.

“Sara, come.” Leonie calls from the end of the lockers but Sara doesn’t move.

“Why are you doing this?” she asks. Matteo bites his lip.

“I didn’t mean it.”

Matteo thinks the words really sound pathetic coming from his mouth but it’s all he has to offer. That he didn’t mean it. Sara is less impressed with his response than he is.

“You didn’t mean what?” she urges bitterly, “to be an asshole, or to treat me like shit?” And Matteo can hardly keep himself from falling apart as Leonie beckons from the lockers once more. Sara’s about to go over to her, but before she does, she turns to Matteo once more.

“Or,” She begins, looking Matteo in the eyes with so much intensity that it hurts, “that you’re not into girls.”

Sara leaves – leaves Matteo standing there, half ripped open and bleeding. Because no words had ever made Matteo feel like that; so suddenly exposed, so nauseous. Sick to his stomach. And Sara’s footsteps walking away echo Matteo’s brain. And he unravels. He falls apart completely, sliding down the lockers and collapsing in on himself.

Fuck.

There are a million things on Matteo Florenzi’s mind but somehow at least, they all fade to black when he thinks of David Schreibner.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoyed reading ♥  
> feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
